


【83】爱神

by songsci



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: 83line, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsci/pseuds/songsci
Summary: 红For 83  For 83er
Relationships: 金希澈/朴正洙
Kudos: 22





	【83】爱神

**Author's Note:**

> ①人设背景是王家卫的电影，大部分都是《爱神之手》。  
> ②估计两人遇见的开头会劝退。  
> ③我觉得我有点怪的地方就在于，我情绪不好的时候才喜欢写肉。最近糟烂事比较多，大家都需要释放一下。这文就图个乐吧。也不知道有没有下次了。
> 
> 去你妈的老福特

这个时节的雨不小也不大，就哒哒落着。朴正洙没伞，任由头发湿漉漉贴着头皮，在街上快步走，急等着见裁缝师傅。  
这儿的聚居区，矮房子鳞次栉比，哪家店的炊饼热气飘了十几米冒着，是显示人气足了，大多住的都是些三教九流各行各业。酒馆、药房、香粉铺，还有一家手艺不错的成衣店。成衣店的服务对象，倒也不是非富即贵的显赫人士，大部分还是一般体面的人光顾。

“在咱们这儿啊，只有他是例外。”  
裁缝师傅，也就是掌柜的，叮嘱着朴正洙，“你得去他的住处送，别叫人家往咱们这里跑。可记住了？”  
掌柜的微胖，一副黑边笨重眼镜架在鼻梁靠下，方便他好从眼镜上头瞧人。这么盯着，朴正洙心里毛了：“师父…这么重要的人物，正洙只是个学徒，派我去量体测身，怕笨嘴拙舌再有什么错处叫人家坏了您的名声。”  
“重要？错了。”师傅冷哼了一声，三分轻蔑七分打趣，“他可不是因为尊贵！你去了那儿，非礼勿言勿看勿听。”

比朴正洙早一年进来当帮工的小伙见掌柜的走远了，这才笑嘻嘻转过头对朴正洙说：“老头这可是给你找了个‘快活差事’！”见朴正洙是真的不知内情，对方笑得更欢：“那可是咱们这儿的老主顾了——金希澈，就是那个二椅子。”

**

金希澈住的公馆是在高级官署区。这边的设施规划要好得多，有汽车一辆辆出入，路也直电线杆子也直，一切都比烟囱好看。但就没什么人气儿。  
一栋白顶楼，临街，有个老仆神色如常，把朴正洙迎进来。  
“金少爷，还忙着。劳烦小师傅二楼小客厅歇歇脚。”

朴正洙一人拎着小皮箱，脚刚踩在木制台阶的第一级，吱的一声，从二楼飘飘荡荡散开了隐约的谈笑。一下子，那些谈起这位神秘顾客的古怪神情和淫邪的笑似乎全都具象起来了。  
他惴惴不安到了二层，欢愉的声音更加地清晰，以至于叫得他汗毛全竖起来。  
朴正洙心里默念着非礼勿听非礼勿听，可那些闷哼让他手臂内侧起一层鸡皮疙瘩，心慌意乱的，朴正洙从里头听到了惊艳，这种感觉不舒服却又太好，让人心飘了但身子酥麻了半边。他难以抑制兴奋，可是这样的自己又有着一种负罪的羞愧。  
朴正洙如同一个木头人，站在起居室的隔断门前，低着头。

漆成艳红色的门很少见。这也显示着主人的张狂放荡，朴正洙在心里试图鄙夷着对方，可是这里略显奢侈的摆置才是让他自卑又胆怯。卧室左边是娱乐室和吸烟角，在一楼还有着书房。看得出来，是经常要接待会玩的主儿。

大红门响了两下，被硬生生撞开了，朴正洙恢复自己的驼背哈腰低头的谦卑姿态。一个身形高大的男人扣着腰带跌跌撞撞下了楼，楼梯吱哇哇乱叫。

金希澈脱得彻底，除了眼下时兴的尼龙内裤，可以看见鼓囊囊的一坨。  
朴正洙见他从沙发靠背的脏衣服里挑挑拣拣上披上件丝绸的浴袍，还是血红色的。

白天，朴正洙才意识到，白天金希澈也在家中拉着厚重的浅红色窗帘。房间是暗的，琉璃装饰的灯下，金希澈的纤长柔软的剪影就堪堪停在朴正洙脚边。  
朴正洙傻了，他意识到自己开始不对劲了。  
他心脏开始咚咚跳，金希澈现在是在打量自己么，他面对着对方漂亮的皮囊，一大片牙白色的胸膛白花花的肉在他眼前晃悠，一具诱人的身体，也怪不得别人。

“为什么不把头抬起来。”他听见金希澈这样问。  
于是他抬头，终于和金希澈脸对脸。金希澈或许是故意抬高了自己的下巴，好让自己明星一样的脸能更大的呈现出光影投射下的棱角分明。善睐的眼、丰润的唇，不是朴正洙以往见过的姑娘的淳朴，而是开闸的欲望。

昏暗中，这个人就是爱神本人，发着肉欲的、粉红色的、带着体温热气腾腾的光。

“过来。”金希澈听不出来喜怒的声音命令着。  
朴正洙看见金希澈从阴影中走出来，歪在了沙发上，于是他上前。  
“把裤子脱了。”金希澈的眼神很平常，很清澈。这句话像是说过无数次一样，钝钝戳中朴正洙莫名的对金希澈的愤怒。  
“金少爷，您这是——”他忽然不敢说了。  
金希澈把腿伸出来，用脚隔着他的西装裤踩了踩他的下体。  
“听墙角都能硬成这样。不难受么。”白色的脚趾和藕一样的小腿肚收回来，金希澈稀松平常，“我刚刚说，‘脱了’。”

“自己弄过么。”金希澈故意嘲弄着朴正洙，一边坐直了身子，手搭住他的腰。轻轻一揽，朴正洙抖了一下。像秋季果园的树，金希澈只是摇晃了他两下，他恨不得把自己的苹果全部交代出去。

朴正洙惶恐又迷恋，震惊又好奇。他自己都惊讶，为什么还不拔腿就跑。  
他只是一个劲忍着：“金少爷…金先生，您自重…”  
朴正洙双腿要软了，但那处扎扎实实硬了。金希澈是古代那些进谗言的奸佞，他劝着哄着，把朴正洙的裤子给扒了下来。  
“都这样了。叫没事儿？”  
然后，那双手，那双令女人都妒忌眼红的手，缓缓从大腿根处深入。他的手，从股沟划来划去，挑逗又严谨，遵从着路线，一路向下向下，到会阴。他的手掌开始点火，摩挲着两颗睾丸，朴正洙险些惊叫出来，金希澈只一眼飘向他，他就乖乖闭了嘴。  
这个爱神和小人书上写得不一样，和说书馆的先生说的不一样，他可不是阿芙洛狄涅，他更像是阿波罗，是太阳的耀眼闪烁和灼热，他更像是纳西索斯，是水仙，是觉得没人能比得上自己的孤傲。他太会利用自己的优势了，这样的金希澈让毫无防备的朴正洙感到绝望。  
朴正洙感受到了原始的性冲动。来自那双手里的，无耻的，一根。他就这样狼狈不堪站在小客厅里，被金希澈玩弄于股掌之间。他看到自己肚脐下面一小丛耻毛，已经被汗和湿淋淋渗出的精液给黏成几缕。  
朴正洙无意识地开始挺动自己的腰胯，金希澈眼里闪过几丝戏谑，随即配合着他，加快了手上的动作，大幅度捋动着。  
“你要知道，以后你师父老了，得有人接他的班…我需要一个真正，为我，做漂亮衣服的人。”  
回答他的是满手的湿淋淋。

**

朴正洙知道自己贪得无厌了。  
像是僧人还了俗，头一回开了荤，便上了瘾。他背负着像是偷情一样的罪恶感，不敢直视师父的眼睛接过来做好要送给金希澈的西服和衬衫，一次次往金希澈家跑，怀着什么春意又厌恶着自己和那个社交动物。

朴正洙给金希澈量身，细细的皮尺在手心焐热，然后在后颈、肩膀、臂膀、胸腰臀依次记录尺寸。金希澈就是一股性感的劲儿，仰着头，瞥着眼睛看人，坏心眼等着下一步。  
“不好意思，金少爷，请您岔开腿。”朴正洙耳朵尖红了。  
皮尺卷着，朴正洙单膝跪着，把它抵在裆部，眼睛也偷腥一样往那里瞄。心里骂自己，这玩意儿谁没有啊，但还是有意无意嘴巴张了一条缝贪婪的舌尖抵着上颚。  
金希澈见的男人多了。怎么看不出这些小九九，更何况笨拙的神态和露骨的眼神，就在毫厘之间暧昧且热情。金希澈也悄悄窥探着朴正洙，带着习惯性的敌意，却发现这个人纯得很。  
他俯视着这个连当裁缝都不够格的人，看着他头顶的发旋儿，有点晕头转向。  
“你对我很感兴趣？”金希澈终于下手了，语气装得漫不经心，那点小心思溢于言表。他虚张声势那么久，还是突兀地先向朴正洙靠近了一步。  
“你早知道我是谁还敢三番五次来？嗯？”金希澈问着，鼻音脱得长长的。

朴正洙抿着嘴不吭声。

金希澈只觉扫兴。他像个布偶一样被量完了身段，颓然坐回沙发里，开始哈哈大笑。  
“不说话？那就是了。看来打听清楚我不是什么好东西了。难为你了，只因为我给的价钱高，你们老板才肯接下我这个烫手山芋。他不许我上门讨成衣，是嫌我臭了他的质朴名声。说得漂亮，这叫公子哥的待遇——本店提供上门服务！”  
金希澈捏了颗紫色的葡萄，挤破了皮儿，牙一咬进了嘴，“你实在是受不了我，或者为你自己前途想想，就该好好待在那老头儿身边学点真本事。赶明儿，你跟你师父说，换人来，不然我就‘登门拜访’。”

“不是的。”朴正洙突然开口，吓了金希澈一跳，连籽也忘了吐，一下咽到了肚子。  
“不是这样。您…你只是，交际圈的上流人士多了些，他们，他们是嫉妒你。你生得好看，嘴巴还厉害。”

金希澈愣住了，一向嘴上不饶人此刻却不知道该说什么好，肉眼可见的脸颊上蹿红：“你，你这是真把我当交际花了…”

“我，我不是这个意思。”朴正洙慌了，“就，你不要，对你自己不自信。你比他们干净得多。啊，不好意思，我不是在暗示什么，就是——”

“你闭嘴。”金希澈如是说，“过来抱着我。”

**

朴正洙偷偷裁了一小块儿店铺里染得最红最正的料子，自己想办法做了两颗呢料大衣的扣子，看着又哪儿不满意，亲手拿着白金色的细线一颗颗绣了金希澈的大名。最后缝在袖口边上装点。  
他近乎崇拜地喜欢着金希澈。或者是爱慕着他。那是他的爱神，是他的神祗，是他的性启蒙者，是第一个碰他吻他的人。是第一个说，小裁缝你笑得时候梨涡好看，不笑得时候只要一个冷的眼神我就硬给你看。  
他愿意把自己赤条条交给金希澈，并亲手递给他银质的刀与叉。

金希澈说我要吃了你。也是他教会了朴正洙如何用餐。

先用嘴巴吸，然后舌头舔。捧着脸，胸膛也要轻轻地撞着。不要知廉耻，皮肤得泛着绯红，然后鼻息要往耳后喷洒，越性感越好。  
朴正洙软绵绵趴在床上，突然福至心灵，开始挣扎：“诶！你！你不是——”  
“不是什么？”金希澈留长头发，还烫着卷，遮住了眼睛，笑得爽朗，他拨开碎发，“笑话，也不知道你怎么会觉得我是在下面的那个。”  
“我第一次来明明听见——”朴正洙说道一半，突然不说了。  
“声音？”金希澈搂上他的脖子，在他脸颊上蹭，一下一下，慢慢移动到嘴巴，想把这家伙舔开，“那是，装的。你不懂。”  
我不懂？朴正洙苦笑，说得好像你很懂一样。要是不懂，金希澈怎么会这么多招招式式，一件件落实在他身上，他反倒受用得紧。

你有过多少个男人。

朴正洙憋着闷气，却乖乖张了口，于是金少爷的舌尖就钻进来，用别的他勾引别的人的把戏，在自己身上屡试不爽的欺骗。可是自己有什么好骗的，想到这儿，朴正洙干脆自暴自弃。  
他喘着，急了，躁了。恨死自己在这个人面前无处遁形。  
他被粗鲁地揉搓，快要揉碎在金希澈的怀里。偏偏是他的舌头还一个劲地搅拌，口腔里全是他的味道。头一回，朴正洙觉得委屈，委屈地明目张胆又无法宣泄。金希澈一只手握着他的手腕，搭在他的脉搏。  
另一只手撑着，歪头从上方看向身下的人，墨黑的发梢轻轻扫过朴正洙光滑的肩头。

“你心跳好快。”

说完，没等人回答，就用强的，按着朴正洙，附身用牙齿磨凸起的乳头。朴正洙慌乱地弓着腰撅着屁股，想躲开，却被弄得又疼又痒。金希澈得了空，扳过他的身子再压牢。顺着脊柱嘬着，一截一截，一直到尾椎。立了枪的下身又马上贴了上去，趁着那些个柔软的吻迹还没消失，肉贴肉就开始拱。  
从缝隙的起始钻撬，笔直的性器，在金希澈白嫩的肤色下衬得暗红，就一下下隐没又溢出在股沟中间。

“你知道我最喜欢的红色，是这里的红。”  
他指着两人贴在一起的阴茎。  
“这里的红。”  
又盯着棕红暗红色的乳晕。  
“还有这里的。”  
再去叼着朴正洙的水红色的下唇。

朴正洙有些发懵，身子痉挛抖成筛糠。他的指尖被金希澈引领着，摸到了自己的肛周。黏糊糊湿淋淋的凹陷，一圈褶皱预知着莫名的危险，暴露在外面就恐惧地皱缩。他们剜了一大块儿膏油状的东西，指头就顺着自己的那处，绞在一起，慢慢仔细抽动，咕叽咕叽的响。  
他被吓着了。  
金希澈突然就抽身，解除了对朴正洙的桎梏。

“我不要了。”金希澈给朴正洙披上了衣服，自己赤裸一闪身躲进了盥洗室，哒啦一下上了锁，“你走。好不好。”

**

金少爷不过是被那些上流子弟起的花名。  
皮囊精致，便引人注目，年少轻狂金希澈恃美行凶，理所应当的享受众星捧月。在这个年代，凡是风流人物无一不是性格倜傥者为尊。他金希澈全占。  
从此皆为五陵少年竞相追逐，日子久了慢慢的就变了味道。  
有传言他是个风尘男伎。不过是得了谁的道儿，上了谁的床，便流连于纸醉灯谜的权贵阶级，而且这一停留就是很久。金希澈扪心自问没干过对不起天地良心的事。即使是这样，登门拜访者如同豺狼虎豹，他是得罪不起，可论心气儿他才是眼高于顶的军阀、总统。

不过是为了自保。  
风云激荡中小人物得有活着的手段。他金希澈的能耐就是，在这群窥伺自己的家伙中，套有用的消息，再倒卖出去。求他的人多了，他需要的人也多了。真真假假，所有人以为他转了性。怎么会，金希澈是凌厉是爱憎分明，他可以忍着恶心被那些目光略边全身，也可以演技精湛地“享受”别人抚摸，甚至可以发出点声响也无所谓。  
可如果敢再进一步。那就别怪借刀杀人。

他恨的绝，做的绝。谁会想到有一天也能爱的绝。  
把路堵死，那他就只能把自己给逼到绝境。  
他接触那些形形色色人模狗样的所谓有头有脸的人物，收到过青睐、爱慕、求欢、欣赏、妒恨各种来来往往的信号。有人说他是傍家儿，是靠着屁股一只脚能跨进钱与权的世界。谁都想要他，要他的心，要他的身子，要他的思想，得不到的，那就要他死。

**

最后一次见金希澈是盛暑。  
那时候他才知道他和金希澈生在同年同月，比对方大了九天。不知道是不是同龄人的错觉，让朴正洙有了平起平坐的底气。他怀着一颗熊心豹子胆，敲了金希澈的门。  
“希澈，你让我进去。”他自己都不敢相信会说出这样的混账话，“你让我进去，我就让你进去。”

然后，金少爷就成全了他，虽然他想着，他金希澈配不上朴正洙的低姿态。  
到底是谁卑微到了尘土里，可能双方都打心眼里认为是自己。一个觉得爱神是不会钟情普通人，一个觉得自己何德何能得到温柔本身的眷顾。

“金希澈…”朴正洙在被子里低声祈祷着，屁股使劲儿往上抬。渴望着炙热的欲望填满自己空腔，契合他，贯穿他。然后自己两手往下摸，摸到那个狭小的地界，悄悄探进去，浅浅哼着。  
金希澈连忙凑过去，用吻堵着那些要了命的呻吟，口水顺着两人的下巴往下淌。金希澈顺势舔掉，沿着喉结亲吻，锁骨、肋骨，再到肚皮。接着他把两根差不多大小的生殖器握在一起，一只手有些勉强了，但还是执拗地把玩，感受着它微微的跳动。  
等朴正洙说可以，他就甩着自己已经高昂的欲望贴近。

金希澈也是个毛头小子，他梗着脖子，等着一股极大的欲潮，把他往里吸往里绞。两个人都蜷了腿，陡然停住。原来做爱是这样的吗，是快要撕裂的狂欢，是不计一切后果的缠绵。他卯劲儿抽插，看着自己胯骨撞击着臀肉微微颤抖。  
朴正洙身上没有肉感，但是皮肤很好很紧致。感觉到停顿，他就会浪得不像样，用比女人还要细直的腿缠着金希澈的腰。用翘得几乎要贴到小腹上的阴茎，去一下下磨着金希澈的肚脐周围，一圈圈的缓缓摇摆着。  
“你…你和多少人…这样子…”朴正洙趁着情迷意乱试探。  
他俩始终搞不清楚哪儿胀，只是觉得全身的血与热都往那处流。

金希澈真的来了，就毫无保留，腰杆颠簸仿佛在骑马赶路，撞得狠极了。快活疯了，不节制的力道，他抱着朴正洙的大腿尽情纵欲癫狂。  
他耸着，大开大合：“没有人…没有人…能像你这样…”  
朴正洙啊啊的嘶吼全都破碎了，溺水求生一样攀着金希澈的肩头，从喉咙里呜咽几声哭腔，快被顶穿了。他像一只煮熟的大虾，缩着弓着，然后是胳膊、大腿和屁股全部收缩，那种黑洞一样的吸引力，从头皮到脚跟，像是瞬间拿小刀在神经和骨头上剐。  
金希澈脑子轰的一下，射得痛快。

朴正洙卸了力气，微微喘，趴伏着。两条腿没了劲儿合拢。屁股被操得松软，肛门是个流泪的红肿的眼睛，金希澈看着它，它也无声回望金希澈。  
两人酿了一身汗，一屋子都是淫靡气味。

“你要不要跟我走？”金希澈垂了眼眸，“假如，我是说假如，我要是买了两张去北边的车票…”  
朴正洙困了，只当男人在床上的话都是假的玩笑，“走？我不走…夏季上新，店里不能缺人…”  
金希澈犹豫着咬牙下了多大的决心一样：“我喜欢你。可我得走了，你跟我，好不好，不然——”  
朴正洙翻了个身，睡着了。

“不然，我会死。”  
留下来等着被杀会死，逃跑丢了你也算不上活着。

**

“正洙，这金希澈东西就没剩几样。火灾是天灾，大夏天电闪雷鸣的，他走了电，线被击中了，这，没办法的事情。诶，你要这死人的旧衣服干什么，怪晦气的。好多都被燎了，我就只随手拾了这几件。”  
衣服破烂不堪，大多看不出什么颜色料子。扣子没了，领子不成型，袖筒也剩下半个。  
他曾经一件一件送过去的，现在不过想一件一件拿回来。

爱神。从诞生就是乌拉诺斯阉割的血液，是爱琴海虚幻的泡沫，他的结局也不过是在米洛斯岛山洞里任人展览参观的残缺。  
爱神。那他朴正洙心脏滴下的血、你热爱的鲜红，能不能把你重新唤醒。

**

多年过去。  
朴正洙已然自立门户，求他亲自裁剪的顾客络绎不绝，店红火得很。可朴老板谢绝登门造访亲自量衣。他温温柔柔客气着说，我是量人量怕了。

某年的夏季，他收到了一个信封。没信没字。朴正洙疑惑，把信封倒过来看到底有什么东西。  
只见地上跌落了一枚微微褪了色的泛着红的扣子。  
最红最正的料子，白金细线刺的名字。金，希，澈。

朴正洙攥着它，蹲在地上，边笑边哭。  
他再没见过金希澈。故事里再没爱神。

END


End file.
